Salvador/Skins
Salvador Customizations A total of 37 Heads and 104 Skins can be unlocked for Salvador. The non-default heads and skins can be unlocked through random enemy drops, specific (though rare) enemy drops, mission rewards, challenge rewards, SHiFT code promotions, downloadable content and in-game trading with other players. Default Heads Heads that come unlocked with Borderlands 2 to begin customization. Unlockable Heads (Main Game) Tradable heads that can be unlocked through game play. Handsome Jack's Mask: The mask is obtained several ways. Handsome Jack always drops a mask ( during single player on PS3) that can be unlocked for any single character. The Warrior and the Handsome Sorcerer may drop a mask that is class specific and unlocks for every character of that class, like all other in game customizations. Unlockable Heads (DLC Content) Tradable heads that can be unlocked through DLC content game play. DLC Package Heads Paid DLC heads that are unlocked in the customization menu directly. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. The head comes as a single inventory item, which can be traded. Other Heads Heads that are unlocked through other games/means. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. Default Skins Skins that come unlocked with Borderlands 2 to begin customization. Unlockable Skins (Main Game) Tradable skins that can be unlocked through game play. : The and skins can also be obtained from Torgue vending machines in Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage. Unlockable Skins (DLC Content) Tradable skins that can be unlocked through DLC content game play. DLC Package Skins Paid DLC skins that are unlocked in the customization menu directly. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. The skin comes as a single inventory item, which can be traded. Other Skins Skins that are unlocked through other games/means. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. SHiFT Promotional Skins Tradable skins that are unlocked through temporary SHiFT code promotions. Trivia Note: Each head/skin name is linked to the picture for easy reference. *The Breaking Bald Head is based on the T.V. Series Breaking Bad, where the main character Walter White shaves his hair off due to the effects of chemotherapy. *The Head, given its large beard and mohawk is based on the popular game Dwarf Fortress, particularly a succession-style lets play shared between many people called Boatmurdered. *The head is based on the band Motorhead's lead singer Lemmy Kilmister, as it closely approximates his facial hair and overall look. The 'top card' in a deck is the Ace Of Spades, which is the title to Motorhead's most popular song. *The is a reference to How I Met Your Mother, Marshall's Doppelganger Mustache Marshall. *The skin is a reference to the Hulk, whose catchphrase is "Hulk SMASH!". *The skin is a reference to the character Inigo Montoya from the movie "The Princess Bride". *The head and skin are a collective reference to the 'man with no name' stock character of western films, particularly the one portrayed by Clint Eastwood in Sergio Leone's 'Dollar's Trilogy' of Spaghetti Westerns. fr:Salvador/Têtes de personnalisation de:Salvador/Skins ru:Сальвадор/Облик Category:Skins